


taste

by kyarorin



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, paint play, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyarorin/pseuds/kyarorin
Summary: Another set of one shots with the various women Aloy meets along the course of the game.Companion piece to texture.Now with correct title!





	taste

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning for allusions to sexual assault in Nakoa's prompt.

Petra |

She runs lips across forge cracked palms and tastes wood ash and sap, the bite of metal and machine oils, naming each one as she goes. 

Petra's brown eyes are glittering with arousal and mirth as Aloy moves up her arm and to the nape of her neck, "Maybe the forge has dulled my senses..."

Nakoa ||

They are down at the river, washing off the traces of dirt and blood and spit and other things she's sure Nakoa doesn't want to think of; some will never fade, Aloy thinks as she runs gentle hands over bruises and cuts, avoiding those that trail down to places meant only for a lover's touch. 

Only Nakoa snarls and grabs her hand and shoves down between her legs as she pushes forward for a bruising kiss in a fit of- of something Aloy can only imagine before the other woman stops and lets out a short, angry sob.

She gently extricates her hand from Nakoa's grip to wrap her arms around the blonde's shoulders, wordlessly kissing away the salt. 

Daradi |||

The newly rebuilt estate is resplendent and overstated in a way that even Avad avoids, and at first Aloy doesn't think the sumptuous design really fits Daradi- she is everything Aloy thinks most Carja nobles are not.

But as Daradi takes a bite of a berry and then runs it along Aloy's parted lips, juice so sweet it stings, the Nora woman wonders if perhaps it fits someone like Daradi to play to type.

Aluki ||||

There is blood on the corner of her opponent's lips and Aloy takes her chance, lunging and pulling Aluki's face to hers and licks the blood smeared at the corner of Aluki's mouth. For a swift moment she has the upper hand, laughing and snarling as she pins the Banuk hunter to the ground baring her teeth in triumph. 

Aluki struggles for a moment longer, panting, grappling, until she throws her head back with a tired laugh, "Fine, outlander- you win."

Sekuli |||||

It's acrid, burning her nose and the tip of her tongue, but Aloy keeps still as bristles smooth the paint across her cheeks and down the line of her neck.

"Open," Sekuli says, and Aloy obeys, her eyes following the artist's brush as it trails a swirl of bright blue along her collarbone, "Hmm, perhaps a little more..". And down, further.


End file.
